Miss Me?
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Percy, the man who had disappeared from the face of the earth, shows up with a baby at my doorstep. It's only natural a romance will start up. Slight slash, cuteness and fluff! Yes, it is a one shot!


I missed you

Pairings: Slight Percy x Nico

XXX

Nico was many things. He was dark and creepy, people disliked him for no reason other than he was a son of Hades.

He expected the pranks people played on him and the glares he received. He expected the hate and the fear. That was why he remained silent and in the back most of the time. The only time he spoke was to instruct the other campers in combat or the occasional conversation with Hazel.

Percy had left soon after the war against Gaea ended. He just had to get away for a while. Three years later and no one knows where he is. Nico figured he would show up sooner or later.

Annabeth had long since moved on. She needed comfort from being in Tartarus and seeked it in Piper. They had adopted a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite and were living peacefully in one of the homes build for Greek demigods at camp.

Hazel was in a complicated relationship with Leo and Frank. The three of them took a much needed trip to a calmer atmosphere to just talk their relationship over. Nico had not seen her in a while though. The one person he could have an actual conversation with left him alone.

Then there was the fact he was gay. He was a sinner, or at least that is what the other kids told him. The kids at school, mortal school. He didn't dare tell the other half bloods for fear of how they would react.

Jason had left to the Roman camp as soon as they came back and Nico never had the chance to see him again. Nico heard he settled down with Reyna. They already had a little girl and there was another one on the way.

But Nico was alone and had no one. The only reason he stayed in camp was because he had nothing else to do.

The war was over and everything was as normal as they would ever be. The occasional monster and the rare quest but other than that there was nothing exciting.

Nico's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open!" he called, knowing full well it was Annabeth and her daughter. Nico had offered to babysit her for the evening so that Annabeth could have a date with Piper. Nico did not mind. He babysat a lot, Jason's little girl, Annabeth's daughter and he was sure if Hazel ever popped out a child he would babysit her or him as well.

It actually got to the point where Nico saw Jason and Annabeth's children then he saw the adults themselves.

Nico's eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure at the doorway.

"Percy." He whispered.

Percy gave him a small smile, "hi Nico."

XXX

Nico poured Percy a cup of hot tea before sitting across from him. "You're back." he whispered to himself. It did not even feel real. He must be dreaming or something.

Percy shifted around and bit his lip. Nico looked over at the bundle Percy had in his arms and motioned to it. Percy noticed his stare and handed the bundle to Nico.

"It's a baby," Nico noted as he adjusted the baby in his arms and looked at Percy nervously, "you didn't steal it, did you?"

Percy huffed and glared at him, "No I did not steal him. I found him on my doorstep."

Nico blinked, "you mean…?"

"It was a one night stand. I didn't even know her name though I suspect it was a goddess because the baby showed up on my doorstep a couple days after the night and there was really no doubt the baby was mine."

Nico shifted the child and observed it. It was definitely Percy's hair and Sally's skin. If the baby woke up Nico suspected he would have Percy's beautiful green eyes.

"He's beautiful," Nico whispered.

Percy blushed and nodded, "his name is Keegan. She named him, whoever she was."

Nico brushed some dark hair out of Keegan's face and ran his thumb over the green-blue dummy and rocked the small child.

Before Nico could say anything else the doorbell rung. Nico sighed and opened the door.

"Uncwe Neeco!" A blur of blond hair attached to his leg and the cutest smile ever looked up at him and giggled. A dark haired girl stood behind the first one, this one looked half asleep.

"Hey Penny," he greeted the blond with a small smile. "Kimmi."

Annabeth heaved a sigh and pushed Kimberly towards the door. "I am so tired," she sighed. "Thank you so much for babysitting today- who's that?"

Nico smiled down at the baby in his arms, he looked back at Percy but the son of Poseidon shook his head.

"I'm looking after him tonight." Nico lied.

Annabeth nodded, too tired to catch his lie. Nico bid her farewell and motioned for the two girls to enter the house.

"Did you two already eat?" Nico asked.

The girls nodded and followed Nico to the living room.

"But we didn't get dessert," Kimmi pouted.

"We can make pancakes for breakfast ," Nico promised.

"I want chwcowate chip." Penny said eagerly.

Nico patted the girls head affectionately, "of course."

Percy cleared his throat and gained Nico's attention. "Anyway, Nico. I came here for a reason. I was wondering if I could stay here until I got back on my feet but you seem busy so I'll just leave."

Nico pulled Keegan closer to his chest, "no, you can stay. The girls are taking the guest room so you and Keegan can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

Percy shook his head, "no, you take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Nico just shook his head, "Percy, you look like you're about to pass out from lack of sleep. I swear to our fathers that if you don't go to bed-" he left the threat hanging.

"Yes mother," Percy rolled his eyes and got up to go find Nico's room.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Nico told him.

Percy smiled at him, "thanks, and Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my baby back?"

Nico blushed and handed the baby over.

XXX

Percy stretched, feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. The scent of pancakes and coffee filling the air. It was calm and quiet, no loud dogs, no annoying shouting, no crying baby, no-

Baby? It was late, there was no way Keegan was still asleep. Percy sat up and rushed to the basket he had put his baby in for the night and found it empty. Fear gripped his heart and he rushed downstairs.

"Nico! Keegan is-" he stopped when entered the kitchen. Nico was at the stove with a spatula in his hands. Penny and Kimmi were seated at the table with crayons and paper. Keegan was in a highchair eating pieces of a cut up pancakes.

"Alright girls, move your toys. It's time to eat." Nico said as he put a plate of pancakes in the center of the table and put a couple cakes on each of the girl's plates. Keegan giggled and began to baby babble at Nico.

"One sec Kenny," Nico said as he cut up another pancake and put the pieces on Keegan's tray.

Percy cleared his throat and gained Nico's attention.

Nico smiled at him, "morning sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"

Percy stumbled into the room and took a seat next to his son. Nico placed a plate of pancakes down in front of him before taking one for himself.

"Great but why didn't you wake me? I would have helped."

Nico shook his head, "you looked like you could have used a good nights rest."

Percy smiled, "thank you."

XXX

"Nico? I'm coming in?"

Nico looked up as Annabeth barged into his house and wrapped Penny up in the arms. "I missed you my precious baby."

"How was your weekend?" Nico asked as he pressed a bottle to Keegan's mouth and rocked him.

Annabeth grinned, "wonderful! Jason and Piper took Reyna and me to this really nice hotel. It was so nice to be able to relax without my baby for two days but now I miss her. Did you miss mommy my little princess?"

Penny grinned and hugged her mommy, "I missed you too."

Kimmi yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I want my mommy too."

Annabeth smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take you to her."

Nico chuckled and patted Penny and Kimmi on the head.

"So did you two have fun?" Annabeth asked.

Penny nodded, "I wiked pwaying wiv uncwl Nico and uncwl Percy. And baby. I wiked pwaying wiv baby Keegan."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "what did you say?"

Penny grinned, "what are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

Annabeth looked at Nico and frowned. "She said Percy. Why did she say Percy?"

"Because I came back," Percy said as he emerged from a different room. "Sorry I did not tell you but I just needed some time."

Annabeth stepped forward as if to slap him but instead wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Percy told her.

"I know," Annabeth whispered.

Nico frowned, feeling awkward. He began to back away slowly but Percy caught his wrist and smiled reassuringly at him.

Annabeth smiled and took Kimmi's hand. "We should go."

Nico was frozen as he watched the girls leave his house. He turned to Percy, blushing slightly at the fact that they were still holding hands.

Percy noticed the blush and smiled.

"I missed you."

Nico met Percy's eyes, shocked. If possible he turned redder. "Yeah, I missed you too."


End file.
